Harry Potter in the Modern World
by MorganOregon
Summary: What if all of the characters from Harry Potter didn't have their magic, and they were in the modern world? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.


**Hey guys, Some of you might have read my other fanfic (which is a crossover of the Hunger Games and the Maze Runner trilogy). And, if you have, then you'll realize that I have no intention on updating it anymore. I just got like really tired of the constant updating, and I know a lot of you really enjoyed it because I still receive the reviews, and I really appreciate it! But, I've decided to start a new fanfic. I kinda want to take a play on Harry Potter, but in the modern world. Like, has anyone ever thought of that? What if all of the characters were in Hogwarts (a town in western Pennsylvania, at least in my fanfic), but Hogwarts school be a HIGH School. I don't know how it will go yet, so just bear with me. It will sometimes take an omniscient point of view, and sometimes the characters POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the Harry Potter characters or plots.**

Petunia Dursley walks down the second floor hallway to their home on Privet Drive in western Pennsylvania. She knocks on the door to her son Dudley's room, and then opens it. "Time for your first day, sweetheart!" Petunia quietly shuts the door and then walks a few feet down to Harry's room. She bangs on the door. "HARRY, TIME FOR SCHOOL!" She bellows out, then rolls her eyes and returns downstairs to the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast.

Harry sighs, and reaches out and moves his hand around on his bedside table until he finds a grip on his glasses. Harry Potter puts his glasses on, and crawls out of bed.

An hour later, school is starting. The very first day is the day for first impressions. Petunia Dursley pulls up to Hogwarts High school, and the two boys hurry out of the car, a few minutes late. Harry grabs his bag out of the car and shuts the door, and Petunia drives off. Harry walks into the school, and looks around. He was supposed to go to the main office to get his schedule and student ID, as he was a new student-transferring in from the delinquent school a few miles south. Harry notices a boy about to walk past him, and holds his hand out.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you mate. Can you point me in the direction of the main office?" He asks kindly.

The boy gives him a once-over, recognizing him as new. "Uhh..Sure man. I'm actually going past there now, walk with me." The boy says, and starts off in the opposite direction. Harry struggles to keep up.

"By the way, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." The boy Harry talked to says. "I'm guessing your new?" Ron asks.

Harry smiles. "Yeah, I just transferred from St. Mungo's School of Manners for Delinquents. I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Ron."

Ron takes him down a hallway, and theres a room with the words "Main Office" marked over it on a plaque. "And here we are. I'll see you around Harry." Ron says, and makes a small wave with his hand, and starts walking down the hallway to the left.

Harry goes inside and a woman sits behind a desk. "Hello ma'am, I'm Harry Potter, the transfer student. I was told to stop by on the first day." He says to the woman, then smiles at the end.

The woman nods. "Ah, Mr..Potter?" She asks, then nods. "Yes, heres your schedule, and studentt i.d." She hands him a piece of paper with some classes on it, and then an ID with a lanyard attached. "You better get to class, it starts in 3 minutes." She says.

Harry nods. "Yes ma'am. Have a good day!" He says as he walks out of the door.

Harry gets his map of the school out, and looks at his first class. "Chemistry, with Professor Snape.."He mutters to himself. Harry looks on the map, and sees that its just two doors down. Harry walks in, and gives a smile. "Hello." He says, then walks in and looks around for a seat. All the seats are filled, except next to a red-headed girl in the front row. He walks over.

"Excuse me..mind if I sit here? All the seats are taken." Harry says to her.

The girl looks up. "Oh, sure. I usually sit alone but..allright." She says and moves her purse to next to her seat. "I'm Hermione Granger." She says to him, giving a smile.

"Harry Potter." He says. "I just transferred." He says, and gets out a notebook and a mechanical pencil like she has. "Very nice to meet you." He says.

Hermione nods. "Sounds cool. And you're a freshman? Taking Chemistry? Most don't get into the class really..Just the smartest who were in advanced math back in Junior High."

Harry shrugs. "Eh, I was accelerated back at St. Mungo's, so I signed up for it here and it was on my schedule so..here I am." He says with a smile.

The bell rings, and walks into class and slams the door, beginning his lecture on how hard this year will be.

Harry takes notes on supplies he will need.

After class, Hermione packs up her stuff, and Harry does the same.

"I guess I'll see you around Harry." She says.

**Sorry Its so short. I wanted to give it a basic plot, and I'm kinda watching a movie now so I'm kinda distracted. I wanted to have him start out as the new kid, and meet some people also, I plan on the next chapter being like 2 more classes and a run in with a bully, and then a lunch at school. Hope you enjoy, and please please please review!**


End file.
